


Like A Sauna (Hot and Steamy!)

by cecil_after_hrs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, comment if you wanna see something, hi again it's cecil, hi im back i just remembered, hope you like! also im open to ideas with kaiba and jounouchi so, i always forget something haha, i might have to edit tags bc im not with it, i think this is already way more improved than my last one tho, im so fucking tired but i couldnt sleep so i finished this thing ive been working on, its 5am here haha, thanks for the support too :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecil_after_hrs/pseuds/cecil_after_hrs
Summary: Kaiba and Jounouchi, chilling in a sauna, right next to each other because they're gay (and in love).
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Like A Sauna (Hot and Steamy!)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again if anythings formatted badly

The sauna was hot. Very hot, in fact, and Jounouchi made sure to complain lots about it as he entered. “Ughhh, Kaiba, I feel like I’m dying in here! I’m not a fucking roast ham now, am I?” he groaned, stretching out along one of the wooden benches. “And what is this towel made of, wool? Fuck it, I don’t even care if you see my dick, I’m taking it off,” he laughed tiredly, although he was hesitant to actually follow through. He simply hiked the towel up as much as he could without anything showing. 

“Oh go to hell, Jounouchi,” Kaiba shot back, sitting next to his head. 

“As if I’m not already there,” he retorted, looking up at Kaiba. “Complete with someone to torture me for all eternity,” he added, before giving an all too fake dreamy smile. “At least the view isn’t the worst, you know, actually I think I like it quite a bit,” he said sweetly, and Kaiba shook his head. 

“You’re something else, Jounouchi,” he said with the tone of a disappointed parent. Still… he couldn’t help from staring at Jounouchi’s well built body. Not as nice as his, of course, Kaiba was the hottest man he knew. But… Jounouchi had to be a contender. 

“Like what, hot as hell?” he smirked, and Kaiba knew he’d been caught. “Listen, if you want a full display, I’m more than happy to oblige,” he added, winking.

“Bet you’re not,” Kaiba frowned, looking away. His head was spinning, it was probably the heat. “And if you do… I’ll give you something to look at too,” he added, quieter, biting his lip.

“Hell yeah Kaiba! You think I’m some chicken shit who won’t strip for his boyfriend?” Jounouchi grinned, before scrambling to his feet. He made an absolutely ridiculous pose, and with a flourish, pulled the towel clean off. Or at least… he tried. The embarrassment on his face more than made up for his horniness as he barely unraveled the towel. Kaiba laughed, and embarrassment turned to determination as Jounouchi pulled at the towel, it falling to his ankles. Kaiba immediately stopped laughing and stared. Jounouchi smirked, and took Kaiba’s hand, pulling him to his feet. “Wanna bet? Go ahead, but you can’t always win,” he said, and pulled Kaiba’s towel off without even looking. 

He pulled Kaiba closer, then, and Jounouchi could finally see how much he  _ really _ had Kaiba bothered. Kaiba was breathing heavily, and he was already hard. He moved his hand to Kaiba’s ass, pushing him forward even closer, and then kissed him, squeezing as Kaiba melted into him. Jounouchi deepened the kiss, but to his surprise, Kaiba wasn’t just going along with it. He tried to take control, and eventually succeeded, pushing Jounouchi back onto the bench, and straddling him. They were both panting, and Kaiba reached out, gripping Jounouchi’s half hard length. Jounouchi laughed a little, contorting into ‘ah’s as Kaiba stroked him. “Fucker…” Jounouchi said breathlessly, and kissed Kaiba. “Do you even know how I--- how I like it..?” he continued, but he already knew the answer. 

“ _ No _ , jackass,” Kaiba responded, squeezing hard and getting a gutteral ‘ugh’ out of Jounouchi, his cock twitching and precum leaking out.

“You sure?” he gasped out, hazy from the steam and heat of the sauna, and from how Kaiba was touching him and going so rough. “I--I think you're doing good, for not, uh,  _ fuck _ , knowing anything... as you claim…” he continued, even though both of them were fully aware it was just an attempt to get Kaiba to go harder on him. 

“Yeah, well, I’m fucking riding you whether you come or not, so you’d better make it easy for me,” he groaned, rubbing himself against Jounouchi, trying to push him over the edge. 

“You know what to do,” Jounouchi forced out, grinning with just as much force. He pulled Kaiba forward with one hand, kissing him again--- sloppily, and used his other hand to rub himself against Kaiba as well. He moaned into Kaiba’s mouth,his heart was pounding and he was burning up. Kaiba pushed him down onto his back, continuing to kiss him as he groaned and trembled from the stimulation. “Kaiba, ah,” Jounouchi gasped, coming onto both of their hands. Kaiba kept at it though, seemingly unaware. “Wait, K-Kaiba, fuck, give me a moment,” he moaned, swatting weakly into the air with his free hand, his eyes closed. He was taking shuddering breaths, and Kaiba finally snapped back to reality, looking down at his overwhelmed boyfriend. 

“O-oh, sure,” he breathed, embarrassed. He hovered over Jounouchi, moving a hand under to cradle his head and keep it off the wooden bench. Jounouchi was starting to calm down, looking up at Kaiba blearily. A content smile crossed his face, a genuinely dreamy look.

“Holy shit Kaiba, uh, haha…” he said softly, before pulling Kaiba down to him and kissing him lightly. “That was something all right,” he added.

“Like what, hot as hell?” Kaiba joked, smiling and brushing some stray hair out of Jounouchi’s face. 

“Hey, that's my line, jerk,” Jounouchi laughed a little, but then came to a realization. “Oh shit dude, we gotta take care of you,” he said awkwardly, the mood immediately less casual. Kaiba blushed, and shook his head.

“No no, you're all done, it's ok,” Kaiba immediately looked embarrassed, shaking his head. Jounouchi frowned. 

“As if, no way man, I'm not done until you're done,” he insisted, and kissed Kaiba. Kaiba smiled a little and looked away.

“Ah.. if you're sure,” he said quietly, and kissed Jounouchi again. They started making out, and Kaiba tenderly touched at Jounouchi, trying to work him up again. Jounouchi shuddered slightly from the sensitivity, but it worked, and before long he was hard again.

“Pretty masochistic of you to want to do this without lube,” Jounouchi commented, eyes intent as Kaiba pulled him to sit up. 

“I'm not the dog here,” he replied briefly, visibly distracted. 

“And what the hell’s that supposed to mean?!” Jounouchi blushed as Kaiba straddled him, positioning himself to be able to easily lower himself. 

“You know,” Kaiba breathed, before lowering himself. He sank down, his breath catching. Jounouchi moaned softly at the tightness, and Kaiba finally stilled, his breath shaky now. He was trying to regulate it, Jounouchi could tell, but it wasn't working. 

“Kaiba--” he started, and Kaiba immediately groaned. 

“Shut the fuck up Jounouchi,” he pleaded breathlessly. “Fuck, uh…” he moaned. Jounouchi paid him no mind, and simply moved forward and kissed Kaiba. Kaiba didn't kiss back, but he did lean in. Eventually, he inhaled, and began to move. “Jounouchi,” he gasped, moving up and down a bit. 

“You're great,” Jounouchi replied simply, and stroked Kaiba casually, causing the man to groan. Kaiba eventually picked up speed and intensity, both of them moaning at the feeling. “Kaiba,” Jounouchi moaned, impulsively thrusting to meet him. 

“Uh, Jounouchi, fuck,” Kaiba ground onto him more as they picked up the intensity. “I'm gonna… uh, come soon, I think,” he tried, heat pooling in his gut. 

“How lewd,” Jounouchi breathed, and that was all he could manage before coming again himself, gripping Kaiba’s hips and moaning, gasping as he forced Kaiba down onto him. Kaiba clung to him, kissing him as he came, and not long after he was also orgasming, nearly collapsing onto Jounouchi as they both laid back down, breathing heavily as the feeling washed over them

. A few minutes of labored breathing later, Kaiba finally looked Jounouchi in the eye again. “Fuck,” he said softly. Jounouchi was just laying there, cracking a smile at him.

“You feel fucking amazing… I'll never get over you,” he murmured, and Kaiba blushed. 

“I could say… the same,” he replied, laying his head on Jounouchi’s chest. 

“You know though… it's fucking hot as hell in here, can we  _ please _ turn off the heat,” Jounouchi complained, and Kaiba's smile immediately changed into a frown. 

“Jounouchi!! You mood killer,” he grumbled, climbing off of Jounouchi to go turn down the dial. “There, are you fucking happy?” the annoyed tone back in full swing. 

“Yes!!! Now come lay with me,” Jounouchi laughed, holding his arms outstretched.

“Whatever, fuck you,” Kaiba grumbled, coming back and curling up in Jounouchi’s embrace.

“Again? So soon?” Jounouchi’s laughter continued, and he kissed Kaiba’s face. “I love you,” he said, his fake smile back on. Kaiba did nothing but exhale and snuggle closer, smiling to himself a little as well.


End file.
